Fred Fielder's Field Journal
by life in perspective
Summary: This is a very short one-shot story from the bumbling Fred Fielder. It was written as an answer to challenge on wicky to write from the viewpoint of a minor character.


Author's Note: I always thought the character of Fred Fielder was ridiculous. He was such a bumbler and seemed so arrogant. I thought it would be funny to see how his attitude would change over the course of the series.

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions are the rightful owners of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, its characters, and its premise. The plot for this story and any original characters remain property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended; this work is written solely for the pleasure of the author and the readers, and no profit is being made. This story, however, does belong to its author, and any reproduction or distribution is prohibited without authorization of said author.

Title: Fred Fielder's Field Journal

Timeframe: Season One through Season Four

Feb. 27, 1984

I am not impressed with Mrs. King. I can't believe Billy keeps her around. I mean, who brings cookies and pie to a top government agency? Does anyone really take her seriously, other than Billy? I think Lee quit the Agency in part to get away from her. I mean, who does she think she is, telling me that I can't have any apple pie? I can't help it if the great and mighty Scarecrow decided that money was more important than country! I'm just happy to get his desk…I mean, it is the best one in the bullpen!

Feb. 28, 1984

OK, so it wasn't the best idea to run away when I thought the missile was going to blow. Not only did I lose my new desk when Scarecrow took it back over (I can't believe the whole thing was a cover!), but now everyone in the bullpen won't lay off…except Mrs. King. She came in this morning with a slice of apple pie, and said, "Fred, I thought you could use a piece of pie after all the excitement yesterday." I could tell that she was laughing a little, but she didn't show it to me. She really is kind of classy.

Jan. 14, 1985

I always knew there was something fishy about Mrs. King! Even though Scarecrow doesn't complain about her that much anymore, I still don't get why Billy keeps her around. Today, I heard everyone whispering that Larner thinks Mrs. King is the mole. I've got to admit that it makes sense. She's always hanging around the bullpen and nobody notices. She could find out lots of stuff. Boy, what I wouldn't give to be able to rub Scarecrow's face in this one!

Apr. 8, 1985

I have to admit that I haven't been a big fan of Mrs. King's. I mean, I've been here for years, and she just waltzes in and gets partnered with Scarecrow. But, this time, I admit that she did deserve that commendation. She was the only one of us who believed that Scarecrow wasn't a burnout. I admit that I was a little happy that he had burned out…maybe the rest of us could start getting some of the good cases. But Mrs. King wouldn't listen to any of us. What Scarecrow ever did to deserve such loyalty I'll never know. But he has it, and she's actually not all that bad.

Jan. 27, 1986

Well, Amanda did it again. She saved the Agency, and I'll never understand how she figures things out. She got that old geezer, Rupert, to tell Billy all about how the Agency was built and ended up saving all of us from a gruesome end. She and Scarecrow work really well together- I can't believe that I actually see her as agent material.

Sep. 26, 1986

I have to say that I never really believed that Lee and Amanda were traitors. I couldn't believe it when Dr. Smyth ordered me to take part in a D-1 manhunt for them! When it turned out they had been set up by that Russian, I breathed a sigh of relief. I mean, I was not one of Amanda's first admirers, but she is no traitor and neither is Lee. The idea is ridiculous. And Smyth has given Amanda a full-time job and entrance into the Agency training program. I admit- she does deserve it.

Feb. 20, 1987

We were all so relieved when Lee called to tell us that Amanda was going to be all right. When Francine told us she'd been shot in California and not on Agency business, we were all floored. Sweet Amanda shot? I don't remember the last time the bullpen was that quiet. Lee was really upset…I wonder if something's going on between them. Nah…Lee would never date someone with kids. She is really kind of pretty…maybe I should ask her out. Nah…Lee would kill me.


End file.
